The present invention relates generally to the field of skiing and more particularly to the provisions of a novel ski-pole that can be used as a foot rest for skiers during the time the skier is riding on a ski-lift.
The sport of skiing has reached an ever increasing peak of popularity both in the United States and other countries. Ski slopes are for the most part very crowded especially in the periods of ideal skiing weather conditions. Thus, long periods of standing and waiting occur before one is able to board the ski-lift. Once on the ski-lift, the skier endures a long slow ride to the starting point of the ski-run. As a practical matter, in a given day of skiing, far more time is spent waiting for and riding the ski-lift than is actually spent skiing.
Many ski-lifts consists of a bench-like seat upon which the skier sits. Presently, the great majority of ski-lift seats are not provided with foot rests and as a result during the long ride up the mountain the legs of the skier are left dangling in mid-air. As is well known to skiers, the foot gear including ski boots and attachments are very heavy and cumbersome and thus foot and leg fatigue results from the extended period of the skier's legs dangling in mid-air. Alleviation of this problem has yet to be achieved.